I, Goa'uld
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: O'Neill accidently goes through the gate with a goa'uld prisoner, and soon discovers she's like no goa'uld they've ever encountered. -This is a script-
1. Teaser

"I, Goa'uld"

TEASER

INT. DNVER HEALTH MEDICAL CENTER ER - DAY

The room is chaos and injured patients keep coming in. Overheard conversations are about the huge pile-up on I-25 near Speer, where the patients are coming from.

A DOCTOR and triage NURSE are treating a child. The patient's MOTHER is behind him, grabbing the doctor's arms as he's trying to save the boy.

MOTHER  
You have to save my son!

DOCTOR  
(angrily)  
I'm trying!

MOTHER  
But my son--

DOCTOR  
(impatient)  
Security!

MOTHER  
He's my only child. I--

DOCTOR  
SECURITY! Get this woman out of the ER!

A security guard ushers her out. The doctor and nurse continue working. He glances up when paramedics park a gurney next to him.

The young woman on it is in her mid-twenties, broken bones, bloody. The doctor recognizes her. He goes back to work on his patient.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
(to paramedics)  
What is her condition?

PARAMEDIC  
Critical.

The doctor shakes his head.

DOCTOR  
Is her name Michelle Russell?

PARAMEDIC  
Yeah. Do you know her?

DOCTOR  
She's famous. Steph, get her up to x-ray and into surgery.

The triage nurse motions an orderly over and they leave with Michelle. The doctor finishes with the boy and moves to the next patient. He turns when a hand grabs his arm. The nurse has a developed x-ray. She is terrified.

Nurse

That woman you sent to x-ray--  
Michelle Russell...

DOCTOR  
Did we lose her?

The nurse shakes her head. With a trembling hand she gives him the x-ray. The doctor snaps it into a light board. It reveals a goa'uld tucked at the base of the skull.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
Quarantine her immediately! Call the CDC!

The nurse runs off. The doctor starts directing patients to be moved. Off the confusion we:

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

EXT. CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN - DAY

To establish.

Int. Landry's office - day

LANDRY is working at his desk. He looks up at a knock.

LANDRY  
Come in.

WALTERS comes in with a handful of folders. He sets them on the desk.

WALTERS  
We just received word back from  
SG-1. They made contact with the  
Tok'ra and are waiting for them on  
P2X 4D2. They should be back in  
twelve hours, sir.

O'NEILL comes up the briefing room stairs carrying an according folder. He's in fatigues, older. Landry notices him.

LANDRY  
How is our prisoner?

O'Neill leans against the doorframe. Walters glances at him.

WALTERS  
She's...

LANDRY  
It's what?

WALTERS  
She's crying.

O'Neill lifts his eyebrows a little. That's atypical of goa'uld.

LANDRY  
Serves it right.  
(his attention diverts)  
That'll be all.

Walters hesitates to leave.

O'NEILL  
Was there something else, Walters?

Landry looks up.

WALTERS  
I've been here since the program  
started, Generals, and I've never  
seen a goa'uld cry.

O'NEILL  
It's just a tactic. Brush it off.

WALTERS  
Yes, sir.

Walters leaves. O'Neill enters the office, sitting down.

O'NEILL  
Although a surprising tactic. Sort  
of. Why did you ask the president  
to pull me away from an important  
meeting in Russia, Hank? This is  
just a goa'uld. You've got one of  
your own starving down at Area 51.

LANDRY  
It's hardly starving and you  
didn't find anything about this  
one even remotely interesting?

O'Neill opens his file, browses some papers.

O'NEILL  
There is some curious things in here.

LANDRY  
Just curious?

O'Neill narrows his eyes.

O'NEILL  
Alright! Everything about this one  
is off. Not even Ba'al drove or  
bothered to get a social security  
card. This thing finished high  
school, went to MIT, and earned a  
doctorate in astrophysics and  
another in microbiology. What does  
all that prove? It's still a worm.

LANDRY  
When it regained consciousness its  
eyes didn't glow and its voice didn't resonate.

O'Neill wags his head a little.

O'NEILL  
So it's a Tok'ra.

LANDRY  
Then why hasn't it just told us  
that? Don't you think it would  
know we're allies?

O'NEILL  
So if it's not Tok'ra, then it's a  
system lord or working for one,  
which means it's an enemy. And  
none of this tells me why I was recalled.

LANDRY  
Doctor Jackson asked for you to be  
recalled. He wanted to stay and  
question it, but I wanted the team  
to meet with the Tok'ra and get a  
feel from them about it. He  
suggested I get you to come back  
and interrogate it because he's  
concerned it may be a new breed.

O'NEILL  
Let's hope this is a new tactic,  
because if it's not, we'd never detect them.

Landry stands.

LANDRY  
I agree. Shall we go meet it?

O'NEILL  
I'll meet you there. I need coffee for this.

Landry leaves through the side door. O'Neill heads back through the briefing room.

INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

O'Neill slows at the observation window overlooking the gate room. The gate has been activated and a team is departing on a mission. He leans against the ledge and longingly watches a team go through. When it closes, he continues walking.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY

Two soldiers chain Michelle Russell to the table and leave her alone in the room. She looks at the video camera on a tripod and microphone sitting on the table, both which are aimed at her. She tests the chains a couple times and then sits still.

The door opens and O'Neill walks in with a cup of coffee and accordion folder. He sits down in the chair opposite of her, sets his coffee on the table, and peruses the items in the folder.

O'NEILL  
Hi.

MICHELLE  
What?

O'NEILL  
I said hi.

She looks away, fidgeting. O'Neill watches her hands for a moment.

MICHELLE  
I didn't break any laws. Why am I here? Where is here?

O'NEILL  
(smiles)  
So who are you?

MICHELLE  
(biting)  
Michelle Russell. Why do _you_ want to know?

O'NEILL  
You're not Michelle Russell.

MICHELLE  
Fine. I'm not Michelle Russell,  
just like you're not... Whoever you are.

O'NEILL  
I'm Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.

Michelle knows him, and tries to hide it.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
You know me, huh?

MICHELLE  
No.

O'NEILL  
Mm.  
(nods)  
Let's chat about that worm in your head.

MICHELLE  
It's not a wor--

Michelle stops talking. O'Neill smiles. He sets the folder aside, leaning on the table

O'NEILL  
Not a worm?  
(beat)  
I'll ask again, who are you?

MICHELLE  
I told you.

O'NEILL  
No. You told me your _host's_ name.  
I want to know _your_ name, why your  
eyes don't glow, why your voice  
doesn't resonate. I want to know  
why you're on Earth.

She fidgets. O'Neill sits back in his chair.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Are you a system lord?

Michelle has a sudden epiphany.

MICHELLE  
Koshare. I'm the system lord Koshare.

O'Neill smiles, wagging a finger at her.

O'NEILL  
That was just a little too easy.  
So how about the truth Koshare, ya old... worm?

Michelle looks away again.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Koshare, the Tok'ra are coming to  
take you somewhere where they  
don't have laws governing how to  
treat prisoners. So you can talk  
to me, or you can talk to them.

She doesn't talk.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Your choice.

O'Neill collects his folder and coffee and walks to the door. He knocks on it. A soldier opens it for him.

Michelle lays her head on her arms. She doesn't pull away when a soldier takes her arm and leads her out of the room.

INT. cell - DAY

Two soldiers have weapons trained on Michelle as a third removes her cuffs and chains. They leave the cell, the two armed guards standing outside. Michelle rubs her wrists, turns, and looks at her surroundings.

The door opens and she looks back. Sergeant Joseph Keefe enters, carrying a food tray. A guards lets him in the cell, he carries it to the table.

Keefe meets Michelle's eyes, glances at the tray and leaves. Michelle lifts the lid from the plate as she sits in a chair.

A hamburger and fries are on the plate. She picks up the hamburger and discreetly removes a small device from under the lettuce.

The device fits in her hand, has a small depression and seven LEDs. She slips it into her bra, looks sullenly at the food and sets the hamburger down.

Michelle closes her eyes as tears start falling.

EXT. MOSCOW, KREMLIN - DAY

To establish.

EXT. STREETS OF MOSCOW - DAY

It's been raining. A truck bounces through rundown streets. The driver, ARKADIY, leans out a broken window to yell at slow pedestrians.

He pulls into a warehouse. A man closes the cargo door behind him. Arkadiy climbs out, revealing he's wearing a Russian military uniform.

He pulls his cap on, striding towards stairs that lead to the second floor. He enters a room...

INT. THU'LO HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Equipment and people fill the room. About half of the people have glowing eyes and resounding voices. He spots NADIA, a tall African woman with glowing eyes. She stands next to a man wearing headphones.

The man with headphones talks quietly into a microphone sitting nearby. Arkadiy walks back to them, catching her eye.

NADIA  
(resounding voice)  
Michelle is captured?

ARKADIY  
By the Tau'ri. They took her to Cheyenne Mountain.

Nadia watches the screen. Arkadiy puts his hands on her shoulders, kisses her cheek.

ARKADIY (CONT'D)  
She has a key to a safe planet  
now; she may be able to use it to escape.

NADIA  
Maybe she won't be able to.

ARKADIY  
I've contacted some of our people  
in the SGC. They'll help her escape.

Nadia smiles, kissing him.

NADIA  
You're too good to us, Arkadiy.

ARKADIY  
Maybe, but I promised to always  
help you when I married you. That  
includes helping my sister-in-law escape.

Nadia hugs him. And off this we:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

EXT. CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN

To establish.

INT. SGC HALLS - DAY

Keefe and three armed Marines enter the gate room with Michelle.

INT. GATE ROOM - DAY

The dialing has already begun. The soldiers square up to the ramp with her. Keefe checks her cuffs, discreetly unfastening them. He moves to stand beside her and unsecures his sidearm.

Michelle squirms some, itching her chest. The movement draws O'Neill's attention. She pulls the device from her bra as her cuffs are falling away.

O'NEILL  
WATCH OUT!

Michelle attacks Keefe, taking his side arm. O'Neill moves to stop her. She spins, aiming at O'Neill. He stops with the barrel against his forehead. Michelle's eyes glow and her voice resonates.

MICHELLE  
(quiet)  
Stop.

Everyone stops.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
Order everyone to put down their  
weapons or we both die.

No one moves at first. In the control room overhead, Landry leans near a mic. The last chevron locks and the gate opens.

LANDRY  
Put down your weapons.

Weapons are placed on the floor. Michelle squeezes the device in her hand. The gate closes and starts dialing a new address. People in the control room scramble to stop it.

The seventh chevron locks and it opens. Michelle drops the device and stomps her heel on it, shattering it. She grabs O'Neill's arm and uses him as a shield as she backs toward the gate.

O'NEILL  
They'll come after us. You're not  
going to escape.

Michelle doesn't reply. They reach the edge of the platform and she shoves O'Neill away, turning to dive in. O'Neill attempts to stop her. They struggle at the edge of the event horizon. She gets free. He lunges for her, grabs her and they fall into the wormhole.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Aw crap!

The gate shuts behind them.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Landry stares at the gate for a second.

LANDRY  
DIAL THAT ADDRESS!

Walters looks up at him.

WALTERS  
I can't, sir.

LANDRY  
WHY NOT!?

WALTERS  
The address has been cleared. I  
don't know where they went.

Landry looks at the gate.

LANDRY  
(calmer)  
Recall SG-1. Advise them of the situation.

Walters obeys.

EXT. SAFE PLANET GATE - DAY

O'Neill and Michelle hit the gate platform and roll down the stairs. They fight but O'Neill is outmatched. She pulls back once he's unconscious.

Michelle gets up, looking around her. The light in her eyes fades.

The sun is setting behind the forest surrounding them. The clearing is overgrown with plants. No one has visited this place in a long time.

Michelle jogs over to the DHD. It's covered in grime. She starts to wipe a key clean but freezes, staring at it.

MICHELLE  
This is not happening!

She stumbles back, trips and lands on her butt. She bursts into tears.

EXT. SAFE PLANET FOREST - DAY

Michelle's crying can be heard a distance away. In a dark place a large black fur-covered creature stirs and its eyes open.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Carter and Walters are working at computers. Code and file addresses flash across the screens. The dialing computer has six chevrons entered. Landry enters.

LANDRY  
Any luck?

WALTERS  
Maybe. We've found something in a dump file.

CARTER  
But it's a fragmented file and  
it's taking a while to piece it back together.

Landry pretends to understand by nodding. Mitchell and Daniel enter.

MITCHEL  
Any luck?

LANDRY  
(hesitantly)  
The dump file has gate address fragments.

Carter and Walters look up at him.

LANDRY (CONT'D)  
Right?

Carter returns to her work.

CARTER  
Right, sir.

WALTERS  
I think we have it.

A seventh chevron appears.

CARTER  
Try it.

Walters moves to the dialing computer and starts imputing the chevrons. The gate begins spinning.

DANIEL  
(to Landry)  
You said she kidnapped Jack? Where  
were you standing when it happened?

Daniel holds Landry's cool stare.

LANDRY  
I was right here.

MITCHEL  
(forced seriousness)  
On the video surveillance it  
looked more like he lunged after  
her and they fell into the gate.  
But maybe we just didn't see it at  
the right angle, sir.

Landry frowns, looking at the gate.

DANIEL  
You know I-I don't think she's the  
threat she's been made out to be.

LANDRY  
Her eyes lit up and she had that  
really annoying voice. That means  
she's a goa'uld and she's an enemy.

DANIEL  
Then why didn't she have the voice  
and glowing eyes all the time?

Landry's patience is fading fast.

LANDRY  
If the host _was_ in control, why  
would she cooperate with a system  
lord? And during the interrogation,  
why not just tell us she was in  
control? She acted suspicious from  
the moment she came to.

DANIEL  
By not resisting capture like  
other goa'ulds?

Landry starts to argue.

WALTERS  
Chevron seven locked.

The gate opens. A squealing squawk comes out of it.

CARTER  
That's abnormal.

A voice says something in Russian and the gate deactivates. Everyone in the room is stunned.

DANIEL  
(amused)  
That was Russian.

Carter, Mitchell and Landry turn to him.

MITCHEL  
Russian?

CARTER  
Are you sure?

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
Yeah. It was a peculiar phrase though.

MITCHEL  
Peculiar how?

DANIEL  
(slightly embarrassed)  
The number you've dialed has been  
disconnected. Please hang up and  
try your call again.

Carter checks data on a computer.

MITCHEL  
(flat)  
We dialed a phone in Russia?

CARTER  
No. We dialed a gate.

MITCHEL  
We dialed a gate in Russia?

CARTER  
No.  
(to Walters)  
Walters, try it again.

Walters dials again, the seventh chevron locks and there is a short burst of light in the gate -- this is not normal either. Carter checks the data again.

LANDRY  
Is the gate gone?

CARTER  
No. The off world gate is refusing  
to let us connect.

LANDRY  
Gates can do that?

A message comes up on the dialing computer.

WALTERS  
The off world gate is requesting a  
validated code before it will let us connect.

Carter tries a few things before sitting back, defeated.

MITCHEL  
Let me guess... We don't have a validated code?

Carter nods.

LANDRY  
Find that code, Colonel.

Landry leaves. Off Carter's frustrated look we...

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

EXT. SAFE PLANET - NIGHT

Dim green light shines out of a cave. Dark animal forms pace, just outside the light.

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

O'Neill opens his eyes. He's sitting against the wall with his wrists and ankles bound. Glo Sticks are placed around the cave, bathing it in dim green light. There are four cargo crates against one wall and one has been opened.

Kneeling by a pile of tinder, Michelle mutters to herself with each failed attempt to light a fire. Nearby is wood for the fire, once it's started. O'Neill starts to move when she throws the matches across the cave.

MICHELLE  
(voice resonating)  
Stupid fire!

She turns a glowing glare on O'Neill.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
I hate you! If it hadn't been for  
you trying to stop me, I'd be back  
on Earth right now, enjoying a cup  
of chai at Starbucks, wandering if  
the humans were going to find Earth  
before the Cylons! But noooooo.  
You have to be a damn war hero and try to stop me!

Michelle storms over to him, shaking her finger at him.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
And now my people won't come for  
about a week because you came  
through with me. They won't risk  
Carter having a genius moment and  
detecting our gate dialing.  
(jabs him with a finger)  
And it's your entire fault!

O'Neill is speechless.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
You have _nothing_ to say?

O'NEILL  
You were trying to escape!

She tries to start the fire again. Her hands begin to shake as tears come. The glow in her eyes fades, her voice returns to normal.

MICHELLE  
Of course I was you idiot! I enjoy  
my freedom and I sure as hell  
didn't want to be turned over to  
the Tok'ra for a 'Guess Your  
Torture' game! I can't believe how  
completely dim you are! You've  
completely screwed up my entire  
life. You know that, don't you? I  
have to start all over again  
because of you! I wanted children  
again! I wanted a husband and a  
house and a white picket fence and  
a Golden Retriever named Sally but  
instead I get stuck here with _you_!

She throws the matches again.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
Why can't I remember how to start  
a damn campfire!? I started fires  
all the time when there wasn't  
electricity. Why can't I remember now?

She puts her face in her hands, wailing pitifully. Stunned by her tantrum, O'Neill stares for a moment.

O'NEILL  
Is the stuff you're lighting dry?

She gets a hold of herself.

MICHELLE  
I don't know. I pulled this off  
the trees outside.

O'NEILL  
It's probably just too wet. You  
need some off the ground.

She picks up a Glo Stick and leaves. O'Neill starts trying to struggle free. He stops when she crashes through the brush, running inside. She doesn't have the Glow Stick and looks terrified. She has an armful of pine needles and pinecones.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
What's wrong?

MICHELLE  
There's something out there that  
growled at me.

O'Neill's expression cools.

O'NEILL  
I thought goa'uld weren't afraid of anything.

Michelle looks at him and he smiles too sweetly. She attempts to start the fire again.

MICHELLE  
Not every goa'uld has it in for  
humanity, you know.

O'NEILL  
Right.

MICHELLE  
What about the Tok'ra?

O'NEILL  
I tolerate them. If you're not a  
system lord or Tok'ra, what are  
you? How do you know so much about us?

MICHELLE  
I don't know that much.

A small flame appears.

O'NEILL  
Build it slowly. Don't cover the  
flame or you'll put it out.

She does as told, slowly building the fire up. She's much calmer now.

MICHELLE  
How does tolerating the Tok'ra work?

O'NEILL  
You're sure calm all of a sudden.

She smiles, points at the fire

MICHELLE  
Fire.

O'NEILL  
Yeesss.

MICHELLE  
Whatever's outside is probably  
scared of fire. I feel safer.

O'NEILL  
The fire makes you feel safer?

MICHELLE  
Yes. Is that so odd?

O'NEILL  
For a goa'uld, yes!

Michelle doesn't reply.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
You know, my arm is falling  
asleep. Could you loosen these ropes?

MICHELLE  
You think I was born yesterday?

O'Neill sighs, adjusting his position. She hugs her knees, staring at the fire.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
I need some Green Day.

O'NEILL  
Green Day? Is that one of those energy drinks?

MICHELLE  
(smiles)  
I'm older than you by centuries  
and even I know who Green Day is.

O'NEILL  
Part of Green Peace?

MICHELLE  
(laughs)  
NO! They're a band. You don't have  
any teenagers, do you?

O'NEILL  
(cool)  
Your sources didn't tell you that?

Her humor disappears. She retrieves blankets from the open crate. Dropping one by the fire, she walks to O'Neill and tucks the other around him. She pulls back, looking in his eyes.

Her eyes have a glow unlike others goa'uld; like stained glass with a light behind it. O'Neill is entranced by them.

MICHELLE  
(softly)  
I don't know that much about you.  
I sense... Did you have a goa'uld once?

O'Neill's eyes narrow.

O'NEILL  
Twice. They nearly got me killed both times.

MICHELLE  
How unfortunate.

Michelle returns to the fire. She curls up in her blanket.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
Night, solider boy.

O'NEILL  
My name is Jack.

She doesn't reply. O'Neill watches her, unsettled by the situation.

EXT. MOSCOW, RED SQUARE - DAY

To establish.

INT. THU'LO HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Nadia works on a computer. Arkadiy runs up to her. He grabs the receiver off the phone on her desk, jams a button, and hands it to her.

ARKADIY  
It's Thomas in New York. He has  
information about Michelle.

Nadia takes the receiver.

NADIA  
What's happened to Michelle?

THOMAS (ON PHONE)  
(Bronx accent)  
I'm going to assume she's on a  
safe world because about an hour  
ago I caught the SGC dialing a  
safe planet. Don't worry, I cut  
them off before they could sneak a peek.

NADIA  
Did you code the DHD to prevent  
them from dialing it again?

THOMAS (ON PHONE)  
It's as tight as a preacher's wife  
at mass. Dropped them a wrong  
number message. In Russian. But  
there's a slight glitch in getting  
our girl back. That old geezer,  
General O'Neill, got himself  
sucked in with her.

Nadia scrubs her forehead with her fingers. Her eyes start to glow.

NADIA  
Which means we can't get her right away.

THOMAS (ON PHONE)  
Not if that sexy and so  
scrumptious Colonel Carter is  
trying to figure out how to get  
around my code. You know, I wrote  
that just for her.

Nadia ignores his comment.

NADIA  
Utilize our contacts inside the  
base to keep an eye on things.

THOMAS (ON PHONE)  
Way ahead of you.

Nadia hangs up, turning into Arkadiy's arms.

EXT. SAFE PLANET - DAY

Large black birds are eating berries off the brush outside the cave, loudly cawing.

INT. CAVE - DAY

O'Neill opens his eyes, seeing one of the large birds standing at the cave entrance. It hops away.

He looks around, finding he's alone. He suddenly starts struggling against his bonds. The ropes tear his skin as they loosen and he hurriedly unties his ankles.

O'Neill gets up, taking a step toward the exit. Footsteps are approaching the cave. He digs through the open crate, retrieving a sheathed combat knife. He yanks off the sheath, moving out of sight by the entrance.

Michelle walks in carrying fish and a makeshift fishing pole.

MICHELLE  
Breakfast is serv--

O'Neill grabs her from behind, leveling the knife on her throat. She gasps, dropping everything.

O'NEILL  
You're taking me to the gate and  
we're going back to the SGC.

MICHELLE  
Soldier boy--

O'NEILL  
No excuses!

She sighs and makes an exasperated gesture. O'Neill turns her and they push through the brush into the sunlight.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

They head through the forest.

MICHELLE  
About the DHD--

O'NEILL  
No excuses. Just walk.

She shakes her head a little.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
What?

Michelle's eyes suddenly glow. With fast moves she throws O'Neill on his back and takes the knife. She lands a knee on his chest, leveling the knife against his throat.

MICHELLE  
(resonating voice)  
Why didn't you just let me go?

O'NEILL  
Goa'uld are a threat to humanity.

Her glowing eyes and resonating voice fade.

MICHELLE  
You're racist, you know that?  
You've taken all your past  
experiences with my kind and  
balled them into me. You don't  
even _know_ me.

She gets up, backing away. O'Neill gets to his feet.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
I'll take you to the gate, but  
it's broken and we don't have any  
way to fix it.

She turns, walking away. As she passes a tree, she stabs the knife into it, looking back at him. O'Neill follows her, passing the knife.

EXT. SAFE PLANET GATE - DAY

The two walk into the clearing. O'Neill jogs to the DHD. Michelle follows, collecting wild flowers as she passes them.

O'Neill runs his hand along the sides of the DHD. His hand stops on a cleared spot where a symbol on a key should be. He touches the smooth metal. O'Neill pulls off his over shirt and cleans off the rest of the DHD. There isn't a single symbol on the DHD.

O'NEILL  
The keys are blank.

Michelle leans against the DHD, looking at the flowers in her hands.

MICHELLE  
I told you it was broken.

O'Neill walks up to the gate. Michelle hops onto the DHD, sitting on the edge. She arranges the flowers into a bouquet. O'Neill finds the ring is also smooth and devoid of symbols. He turns to Michelle.

O'NEILL  
(angry)  
This can't be the gate we came through.

MICHELLE  
I'm pretty sure it is. I mean, it  
was kind of dark when we came  
through, but my sense of direction  
tends to be really good.

O'Neill storms up to her.

O'NEILL  
This is a trick.

Michelle looks at him with a half-cocked smile.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Walters and Carter are working together at the computers. Walters is scribbling on a notepad. He sets his pen down and it rolls off the counter top and under it. He dives to retrieve it and looks up at the underside.

He freezes, staring at a black box with two LEDs and a thin antenna on it.

WALTERS  
Colonel Carter. There's something  
down here you need to see.

INT. CAVE - DAY

MICHELLE  
A trick? What exactly would I be  
trying to trick you into?

O'Neill grabs her arms and yanks her off the DHD. He shoves her hard against it.

O'NEILL  
There is no way you'd let yourself  
get trapped off world like this!

INT. CONTROL ROOM - DAY

Carter and Walters are under the counter taking the device down. It is attached to a power source and a nearby CPU. It comes loose and Carter climbs out. Walters stands next to her.

WALTERS  
A wireless modem?

CARTER  
It looks like it.

Carter picks up a phone and dials an extension.

EXT. SAFE PLANET GATE - DAY

MICHELLE  
As I recall, there was some  
grabbing and pulling involved in  
my getting here. You got us stuck here.

O'NEILL  
And that accident was just an  
accident I suppose?

MICHELLE  
Yes. I wouldn't have done  
something like that! Those people  
have lives and families, why would  
I? I wouldn't want to kill any of  
them.

O'NEILL  
Killing a few people has never  
stopped your kind before.

MICHELLE  
Oh, well, if we're going to split  
hairs, tell me how many humans  
have you murdered in the name of  
war before you started murdering  
goa'uld?

O'Neill slaps her hard enough to knock her off her feet. The flowers scatter at his feet. Michelle looks up at him with glowing eyes. She gets to her feet, keeping her distance from him. She shakes as her hands clench into fists.

O'NEILL  
WHO ARE YOU!?

MICHELLE  
I am Michelle, this version of  
Michelle. The Michelle that was in  
this body died ten years ago when  
some men raped her and beat her  
up. I don't take over people's  
lives. I've never done that. Every  
body I've ever had was like this  
one. Empty. A shell. And I didn't  
know the DHD was broken when I  
tried to go through, Jack.

She turns to leave. O'Neill grabs her arm. Michelle moves fast, punching him so hard it bloodies his nose and knocks him off his feet. As he falls his nails scratch her skin.

Michelle runs into the forest. O'Neill lifts his head, watching her disappear. He rolls onto his back, staring at the clouds and holding his bleeding nose.

EXT. SAFE PLANET LAKE - DAY

Michelle is sobbing. She falls to her knees by the water, staring at her reflection. Branches rustle behind her. She glances back but doesn't see anything. A twig snaps. Michelle looks again.

A large feline creature is slowly approaching. It snarls and growls, exposing sharp teeth. Michelle rises to her feet, facing it. Her eyes start to glow.

She hears growling to her right and slowly looks. Another one is closing in from her right. She looks left to find another one moving toward her. She starts backing into the water.

MICHELLE  
Kitties back home are afraid of  
the water. I hope you guys are too.

The animals lunge at her and she dives into the water. One grabs her arm. She comes up screaming and fighting. Off the fight for survival we:

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

Carter is working on a laptop and Daniel is researching something. Papers, notepads and books are scattered across the table. The wireless modem is amid the mess. Landry enters and sits down in a chair.

LANDRY  
What have you found out about this  
wireless modem, Colonel?

CARTER  
There's a hidden wireless network  
that is on all levels of this  
base. Kinsley said he never would  
have known it existed if he hadn't  
known to look for it. I've sent  
teams in search of more wireless  
modems and hubs, and so far  
they've found two dozen. Kinsley  
and I are fairly certain the code  
to the off world DHD was sent from  
this network.

LANDRY  
Why can't we just shut down the  
network and hack into the off  
world DHD?

CARTER  
Frankly, sir, we don't know how.  
We've only found the hubs and  
modems in obvious places. But  
every computer with a wireless  
connection is integrated into this  
network. There's no way to shut it  
off without shutting down the  
entire base. Whoever built the  
infrastructure knew what they were doing.

LANDRY  
(frustrated)  
What if we went off world and  
tried to dial the gate?

CARTER  
I sent SG-5 to try that and the  
DHD requested a validation code.  
We aren't getting on that planet  
through a Stargate. And I did the  
calculations for the Daedulis --  
it would take them a month to get  
to this planet.

LANDRY  
Is there any good news?

DANIEL  
I don't think that Jack is in any danger.

LANDRY  
And just how do you figure that?

DANIEL  
The name she used, Koshare, is Hopi.

LANDRY  
As in North American Hopi?

Daniel shows him a picture of a Hopi ceremony. He points to the Koshare. They look like jesters dressed in black and white striped costumes.

DANIEL  
Koshare are a sort of comic relief  
in Hopi rituals. Their purpose is  
to teach the audience important  
moral lessons through their  
dramatized antics.

Carter takes the book, turning it around to look at the picture.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
Michelle has taken the time to  
learn our history, and  
specifically American history.  
Other goa'ulds have never cared either way.

LANDRY  
I appreciate your opinion, Doctor  
Jackson, but as long as she has  
General O'Neill, she is, in  
military terms, a hostile.

Landry gets up and disappears into his office. Daniel looks at his notepad, tapping it with a pen. The conversation has left him frustrated.

CARTER  
I met her at a workshop once. She  
was sweet and seemed genuinely  
concerned about humans. I don't  
think she's a threat either.

DANIEL  
So why didn't you say something?

Carter looks at him.

CARTER  
Until we get Jack home, she's an  
enemy, regardless of whether he  
went through by accident or not.

DANIEL  
And once he's back safe?

CARTER  
(smiles)  
I'm behind you all the way.

Daniel offers a wistful smile.

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

The campfire burns brightly. A plate sits next to it with half of a cooked fish sitting on it. A folded blanket is next to the plate. On the other side, Jack is wrapped up in a blanket. A plate with fish bones sits near him.

MICHELLE (O.S.)  
(whisper)  
Jack.

O'Neill wakes, listens, closes his eyes.

MICHELLE (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Jack... Help.

O'Neill sits up, staring at the entrance.

O'NEILL  
Michelle?

MICHELLE (O.S.)  
Help.

O'Neill gets up.

O'NEILL  
Keep talking.

EXT. SAFE PLANET - NIGHT

O'Neill comes out of the bushes.

MICHELLE (O.S.)  
Over here. See... See my eyes?

Two glowing dots appear in the darkness. O'Neill walks over and kneels down. She's leaning on a rock. He can see liquid glistening on her body. He puts his arm around her.

O'NEILL  
What's all over you?

MICHELLE  
Water... Blood.

O'Neill helps her back into the cave.

INT. CAVE - NIGHT

She is bleeding heavily. It's hard to tell what is shredded skin and what is clothes. Many wounds are to the bone and there are several deep bites in her neck.

O'NEILL  
What happened?

MICHELLE  
I was lunch.

O'NEILL  
By what?

MICHELLE  
Big kitties that weren't afraid of  
water, but bad swimmers so well.

O'Neill lays her down. He pulls his hands back, pausing to stare at the blood covering them.

O'NEILL  
I need water and medical supplies.  
Are there any?

MICHELLE  
(weak)  
Crates. One of them.

O'Neill rummages through the crates, finding medical kits and bottles of water. He goes back to her. She stares at the fire, glassy-eyed with shock.

O'NEILL  
Michelle, stay with me.

She doesn't respond.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Michelle, look at me. Stay with me.

She looks at him.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
When did they attack you?

MICHELLE  
After we fought. I went to the  
lake and...

O'NEILL  
Don't you know better than to  
traipse around a strange world  
without your buddy?

She smiles until he starts cleaning the wounds.

MICHELLE  
AH!

She passes out.

INT. SGC HALL - DAY

Keefe is carrying a large toolbox. He walks up to a door, looks both ways and enters.

INT. COMPUTER SWITCH ROOM - DAY

He walks to the back of the room and kneels by a cage. He begins fitting a wireless modem where one had been ripped out.

INT. CARTER'S WORKSHOP - DAY

Carter is working on an Ancient device. Her computer starts to beep and she checks it. She hurries to a phone.

LANDRY (ON PHONE)  
Landry.

CARTER  
Sir, I'm showing activity on the  
network in the switch room on  
level eight. We pulled a modem  
from there this morning.

LANDRY (ON PHONE)  
I'll send Mitchell and some  
Marines down there.

Carter hangs up, watching the computer.

INT. SWITCH ROOM - DAY

Keefe finishes, collects his tools and leaves.

INT. SGC HALL - DAY

Keefe steps through the door into armed Marines. Mitchell stands apart from them. He's not happy with this officer.

MITCHEL  
I never pegged you as a traitor.

KEEFE  
I'm not a traitor.

MITCHEL  
You're helping keep us from  
retrieving General O'Neill.

KEEFE  
He's safe.

MITCHEL  
Who told you that?

Keefe doesn't reply. Mitchell shakes his head a little.

MITCHELL (CONT'D)  
You know the routine, Joe.

Keefe sets his tools down and lets the Marines handcuff him.

INT. CAVE - DAY

O'Neill sits against the cave wall, watching the birds. Michelle lays next to the fire. There's a pile of used bandages and the ones on her are bloody.

He looks at her when she mutters. O'Neill gets a bottle of water and kneels next to her. He touches her hand to wake her.

O'NEILL  
Bad dream?

She barely nods. O'Neill uncaps the bottle and helps her drink some of the water. She stares at the ceiling.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
I'm confused about something, Michelle.

MICHELLE  
What's that?

O'Neill sits down.

O'NEILL  
What did you mean Michelle died  
ten years ago?

MICHELLE  
That's a theological answer.

O'NEILL  
We have time.

INT. OBSERVATION ROOM - DAY

Daniel and Carter watch Mitchell interrogate Keefe, who isn't talking. Landry enters the room.

LANDRY  
Any luck?

Carter shakes her head. Mitchell suddenly stands up and leaves the interrogation room. He enters the observation room. He's very frustrated by the interrogation.

MITCHEL  
He'll only admit to putting the  
modem back in and claims he wrote  
the program that's blocking us  
from dialing to the gate.

Daniel picks up a personnel file and looks it over.

DANIEL  
He said _he_ wrote the program?

They look at him.

MITCHEL  
So he says.

DANIEL  
I know Joe and he barely knows how  
to use a computer. There is no way  
he wrote the program or is running  
a wireless network. He's covering  
for someone.

MITCHEL  
I'm sure he is, but he isn't about  
to give up a name, Daniel.

DANIEL  
(to Landry)  
Let me talk to him.

LANDRY  
You think you can get further than  
Colonel Mitchell?

DANIEL  
He hasn't gotten anything. What  
harm can I do?

Carter tries not to laugh about the accusation.

LANDRY  
Go ahead.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY

Daniel enters carrying the personnel file. He sits down opposite Keefe.

DANIEL  
How are you Joe?

Keefe doesn't answer.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
How is your daughter Lucille?

Keefe's staunch expression softens.

KEEFE  
Fine. Why?

Daniel leans on the table.

DANIEL  
Well, because I remembered a  
conversation we had about her, oh,  
about nine months ago. Your car  
wouldn't start and you asked me  
for a ride home. You told me your  
daughter had AIDs. She had slipped  
into a coma a couple days earlier,  
and her doctor had just pronounced  
her brain dead. Do you remember  
that conversation?

Keefe nods. Daniel looks at a page in the file.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
And yet, three weeks ago you took  
time off to attend Lucille's  
graduation at CU.

Keefe knows he's cornered.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
How does a human go from dying of  
AIDs, and brain dead, to  
graduating the first in her class from CU?

Keefe shakes his head.

KEEFE  
Lucy was my princess. I loved her  
and to watch her die like that...  
I just needed her back.

DANIEL  
She _was_ your princess?

KEEFE  
She died.

DANIEL  
Then how was she alive to graduate?

Keefe leans in, uses his hands to drive his points.

KEEFE  
These goa'uld aren't bad, Daniel.  
You have to understand... Lucille  
was dead! I could have just pulled  
the plug and let her body die and  
waste away, or let them part it  
out like a car engine, but I chose  
to give her to a creature that  
needed it. And I got some  
semblance of my daughter back.

This information is difficult for Daniel to grasp right away.

DANIEL  
Ssssooo... These goa'uld--

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. CAVE - DAY

O'Neill is trying to process what he's been told.

O'NEILL  
--only use brain dead hosts?

MICHELLE  
Always.

O'NEILL  
And what's left of a person when  
you use a brain dead host?

MICHELLE  
Think of it like walking into a  
house where there's been a party.  
You see signs of the party, but it  
was over a long time ago. That's  
all that's left when a human's soul dies.

Michelle closes her eyes with a shaky sigh.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY

Keefe draws a shaky breath.

DANIEL  
What parts of Lucy did this goa'uld pick up?

KEEFE  
Her artistic ability and desire to  
be a doctor. She's going to get a  
Ph.D. in medicine and work on  
finding a cure for AIDs because  
she has lifetimes to work on it.  
She's doing it for me and for  
Lucy. They do those kinds of  
things. They're not selfish.

DANIEL  
I need to talk to one.

Keefe sits back. He's not moved to help Daniel yet.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
Joe, if you don't arrange a  
meeting, General Landry will send  
Marines to retrieve Lucy. I see  
she's in Yale, so they'll take her  
out of her class or her dorm, in  
front of all of her peers.

Keefe grits his teeth in anger.

DANIEL (CONT'D)  
They will not treat her well  
because there is a goa'uld in her  
body. She will be taken to a  
military prison and--

KEEFE  
ALRIGHT! I'll get a hold of  
someone and ask them to meet you.  
Just... Just leave Lucy out of  
this. I need a phone.

Daniel motions the guard to bring them a phone. And off of this we:

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Act Five

ACT FIVE

INT. MOSCOW, KREMLIN

To establish.

INT. THU'LO HEADQUARTERS

Nadia is asleep at her desk. Arkadiy walks up, shaking her arm. She opens her eyes.

ARKADIY  
There's a call you need to take. Line two.

NADIA  
Who?

Arkadiy brushes hair back from her eyes.

ARKADIY  
Doctor Daniel Jackson. Keefe  
called a relay operator for him.  
He says they want to discuss  
getting General O'Neill back.

Nadia sits up, looking at the phone on her desk. She looks up at him.

NADIA  
It's not my decision.

Arkadiy taps the keyboard on her desk and reveals a tabulating program. Nadia leans toward it. She looks back at him.

ARKADIY  
I'm sorry if you're angry with me,  
but the decision needed to be  
swift and word came in while I was  
in Serbia. Being here, I knew you  
wouldn't get word fast enough, so  
I stood in as your proxy. I asked  
the rest of them if they wanted to  
make contact with humans. The vote  
is ninety-two for making contact.  
Your race is ready, Nadia, they're  
just waiting for their new  
president to move on their vote.

Nadia looks back at the phone.

NADIA  
I sometimes wonder why I thought I  
could be president of our race, Arkadiy.

ARKADIY  
You love both races equally and  
want nothing but the best for them.

NADIA  
Perhaps.

She picks it up, taps the button by the light.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
Am I speaking with Doctor Daniel  
Jackson of the SGC in Colorado?

DANIEL (ON PHONE)  
You are. We would _really_ like to  
get General O'Neill back.

Nadia glances at the tabulation. The percentage for helping has gone up two percent.

NADIA  
Perhaps it is time our two races  
met for negotiations?

DANIEL (ON PHONE)  
I agree.

Nadia looks away.

NADIA  
I will be there by tomorrow  
afternoon. Tell President Hayes we  
will retrieve Michelle and General  
O'Neill, and then we will sit down  
to discuss a treaty between our people.

DANIEL (ON PHONE)  
I'll make the arrangements. Thank  
you... I'm sorry, I didn't--

NADIA  
President Nadia. Good-bye.

Nadia hangs up before he answers. She looks again at the computer screen. The percentage has climbed another three percent during the conversation.

INT. CAVE - DAY

O'Neill pulls a pan off the fire and dumps the steaming water into an empty ration container. He mixes a little bottled water with it and then starts wiping Michelle's sweaty forehead. She squirms, trying to draw a full breath.

O'NEILL  
Lay still. Breathe slowly.

She obeys.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
What does thu'lo mean?

MICHELLE  
The last.

O'Neill retrieves a ration package.

O'NEILL  
The last of what?

MICHELLE  
Probably goa'uld at the rate  
things are going with the system  
lords and Tok'ra.

O'Neill sits next to her, tearing the package open.

O'NEILL  
Spaghetti is the chef's special today.

MICHELLE  
(shakes head)  
I can't hold it down.

O'NEILL  
You haven't eaten in twelve hours.

MICHELLE  
Please, Jack.

O'NEILL  
At least eat the crackers.

MICHELLE  
Okay.

O'Neill rips open the crackers. He breaks off a piece and puts it in her mouth. Her lips close around his finger. He catches his breath and pulls back fast. He clears his throat.

O'NEILL  
So what do the thu'lo do?

MICHELLE  
Nothing.

O'NEILL  
That can't be true. The system  
lords make themselves a royal pain  
in the ass to everyone. The Tok'ra  
fight the system lords. What do the thu'lo do?

MICHELLE  
Watch them try to kill each other.

O'NEILL  
So then your kind aren't fond of  
the system lords, I take it?

MICHELLE  
Not even.

O'NEILL  
Or the Tok'ra?

MICHELLE  
What did you say about them?  
Tolerate. We tolerate them.

Michelle catches his hand.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
I've told you about me, now I get  
to ask about you.

O'NEILL  
What do you want to know?

MICHELLE  
(smiles)  
What does your ideal woman look like?

O'NEILL  
She has to be as tall as me. So  
when we dance she's not too short or tall.

MICHELLE  
(smiles)  
What else?

O'NEILL  
I'm partial to those dark haired,  
dark eyed beauties. She can fish.  
Must like hockey.

MICHELLE  
She rich?

O'NEILL  
Doesn't have to be.

MICHELLE  
Children?

O'NEILL  
No.

MICHELLE  
Does she steal the remote?

O'NEILL  
Not without a good fight.

MICHELLE  
You'd like my best friend.  
Kimberly. She's all those things.

O'NEILL  
Yeah? You'll have to introduce me sometime.

Michelle whimpers, her face pained. O'Neill takes her hand. She closes her eyes.

MICHELLE  
If I make it back I'll... I'll...

Michelle trails off. O'Neill holds her hand in both of his.

INT. BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

SG-1 and Landry stand facing the door. Marines enter with Nadia, Arkadiy, Thomas and the thu'lo, Kimberly.

Nadia looks like a super-model. Arkadiy wears his military fatigues. Kimberly is O'Neill's ideal woman.

Thomas, in his mid-twenties, brings up the rear. He has black spiky hair, black eyeliner, dressed in grunge. He smiles stupidly at Carter who only flashes a smile.

LANDRY  
You are their president?

NADIA  
Yes. President Nadia Ivanova.

LANDRY  
Welcome to the SGC. I'm--

NADIA  
(taunting)  
You wish to waste pleasantries on  
a goa'uld, General Landry?

Landry is taken back. Nadia smiles.

NADIA (CONT'D)  
I apologize for my bad humor. It  
was a very long flight.

LANDRY  
Why don't you dial the gate so we  
can bring General O'Neill and  
Michelle back?

Nadia pulls her hands behind her.

NADIA  
A few things first, General  
Landry. Kimberly and I will be  
joining your team to retrieve the  
two. Secondly, we all go armed  
because there are creatures on  
that planet that would make snacks  
out of us. Lastly, we to be are  
treated as equals on this  
expedition, because we are such.

LANDRY  
No. You will unlock the gate and--

NADIA  
Either agree or the gate doesn't  
get unlocked.

LANDRY  
You are in no position to make  
demands like this.

Thomas walks ahead of the group, producing a mini-tape player. He presses play and the conversation Carter and Landry had earlier about the network plays back. He grins.

THOMAS  
A few keystrokes and we'd have  
complete control of this base,  
sir. I made sure--

NADIA  
We don't want to take control of  
this facility or make threats,  
General. We simply want to go  
through the gate to retrieve  
Michelle and make sure she returns  
safely. Just like you want to do  
for General O'Neill.

Landry considers the options.

LANDRY  
Very well. Now go unlock the gate.

Nadia nods to Thomas. He walks up to Carter.

THOMAS  
(giddy)  
Care to join me? I could use the  
view, I mean, help.

Carter hesitates. Landry nods to her.

CARTER  
This way.

She leads him to the stairs.

THOMAS  
You have great hair.

She glances at him, smiles uncomfortably.

CARTER  
Thanks.

THOMAS  
When you're done with that shirt,  
can I have it?

CARTER  
No.

They start down the stairs.

THOMAS  
What about your pants? Can I have  
your pants when you're done with them?

CARTER  
No.

THOMAS  
What about your socks? I'm sure--

CARTER  
No!

Landry and SG-1 look back at Nadia. She smiles, slightly embarrassed about his behavior.

NADIA  
It will only take him a few  
minutes. We should prepare to depart.

Landry leads the group out of the room.

EXT. SAFE PLANET - DAY

The feline creatures are pacing outside the cave. Occasionally fights breaks out when one gets too close to the other.

INT. CAVE - DAY

O'Neill stands at the entrance watching them. The combat knife is strapped to his leg and one hand rests on the hilt.

MICHELLE (O.S.)  
Jack.

O'Neill walks back to her and kneels. Her breathing has become ragged with a gurgle.

O'NEILL  
Yeah?

She opens her eyes. There's hardly any light left in them.

MICHELLE  
Where do you live?

O'Neill sits down beside her.

O'NEILL  
On my days off -- which is more  
often than not -- Montana.

Michelle smiles.

MICHELLE  
Mountains?

O'NEILL  
Wouldn't want it anywhere else.

MICHELLE  
And quiet. I loved it when the  
planet was like that. There were  
places you could travel for weeks  
without seeing a soul.

O'NEILL  
You miss those days?

Michelle gasps, reaching for him. He takes her hand.

MICHELLE  
I don't want to die.

O'Neill looks away. Michelle begins to fade.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
Isn't this is where you give me  
false hope, Jack?

O'NEILL  
I can't do that.

MICHELLE  
I had a husband like you once. He  
died in the French revolution. I  
loved them all.

O'Neill's face reflects his uncertainty of her remark.

MICHELLE (CONT'D)  
Jack?

O'NEILL  
Yeah?

Michelle whispers something, exhaling a final breath.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
Michelle?

She doesn't respond. He searches for a pulse and begins CPR. The animal noises stop. He moves to her chest to pump her heart.

O'NEILL (CONT'D)  
(under his breath)  
One... Two... Three...

O'Neill becomes so focused on reviving her that he doesn't notice SG-1 or the thu'lo enter. Nadia begins crying and lets Carter comfort her.

KIMBERLY starts to cry. When Nadia reaches out to her, she rushes forward, pulling O'Neill's hands away. Their eyes meet.

KIMBERLY  
Stop! That's not her heart! You...

Kimberly draws a shaky breath.

KIMBERLY (CONT'D)  
She can't be saved anymore!  
Just... Just let her go.

O'NEILL  
How?

Kimberly shakes her head, and shrugs.

KIMBERLY  
(softly)  
I don't know, Jack.

O'Neill sits down, hit by the loss. Kimberly cries quietly. Off them, we:

END OF ACT FIVE

**WGA # 1118101  
**Written by A. Rhea King


End file.
